New Life
by FairyTailfan900
Summary: People wonder what it's like to fly as a bird or dragon. Not me I know what it's like and i'll tell you but i need some reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I almost got stuck in an experimental lab when my transformation happed. Scientists in bio-chemical suits burst through the door of my house with one of the neighbors who saw me transform once. His forest green eyes held and apologetic look in them, his green shirt ripped in sheds with blood through gashes in his skin, covering his arms and back in a stain of red. He smelled of fear and then I was gone in a flash of light. The last thing I saw of my world was Hiccup's russet-brown hair and his sorrowful green eyes. Images flew by me filling my mind with knowledge I had never known before. I felt the soreness in my back and black leathery wings growing to the size of 3 cars pushed bumper to bumper. Black scales grew across my body as darkness closed around me. I fell gratefully into it the dark even through the smell of blood that reached my nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I suck at describing so image the narrator as a smaller toothless but with ice blue eyes. Oh and the setting is on the island of berk.**

**I would like to thank Ace for being the first review of my story thx a lot!**

**On to the story!**

I was falling. I had always fallen after my transformation. Falling in the dead of night, at the break of dawn, even in the hours before dusk. I had decided that it was a defense mechanism since it happened when I was scared or in danger.

Tree branches snapped under my weight as I crashed through a canopy top, I, still being slightly out of it, took no notice of the blood and pain from where my body landed a sharp stones that cut through my softer scales. The darkness surrounded me again and the blistness of unconsciousness swallowed me once more.

Toothless P.O.V.

It's not every day that you see a dragon in full health falling with a rider out of the sky, but it's rarer to see a dragon without a rider falling out of the sky. I watched as the black dragon crashed through the canopy marking its spot in my mind, then I bolted out of the house that I was in and tore down the village roads till I was beside the dragon the had fallen. It was like looking at a mini me…

"Toothless! Where are you bud?!" a voice called. I roared in response and my rider Hiccup showed up by my side. "Oh Dear Gods, not another one."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! If anything confuses ya'll pm me and I'll try to clear it up for ya. **

Toothless P.O.V.

Hiccup ran back to the village to get the other teens and one of the old sail tarps from the shed. I stayed by the female wrapping around her to try and stem the blood flow that came from the ripped scales.

She was younger than me. Not an infant or hatchling but more of a late teen. Her black scales created a sheen as the sun reflected off of them. Reminding me why my kind never flew during the light hours.

Hiccup returned at that time with the teens and their dragons and a canvas to carry her to the closest place we could care for her out of human sight. The cove where I learned to fly again.

Normal P.O.V.

When you wake up from a coma you expect to see a hospital room, what you don't expect to see it the dragon of your dreams wrapped around you while the man who betrayed you trying to help other people get you onto a canvas. I admit I did struggle, but that led to pain in my leg and wing do I stopped.

I was slowly lifted into the air and carried to a cove that I could only describe as paradise.

"What's your name?" asked another female who carried a hefty teen on her back.

I had no answer for her. I had never thought of a name for my dragonself "What's your name?" she asked again ever patient with me.

"I don't have one. My parents died before I got one." I replied shying into the dragon wrapped around me. "I was always called 'little one' or 'shy one'.

"We can call you 'Something special'". Rumbled the voice of the dragon wrapped around me. His eyes were like Hiccup's, forest green. "Or we can call you 'Blue Moon' for your eyes."

" I like Blue Moon" I stated then I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
